Tired
by Caroline Berlin
Summary: Sarah is tired of waiting for Prince Not-So-Charming. So really, she can't be blamed for what was about to happen.
1. Waiting

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Jim Henson's greatness.

I know this chapter wasn't funny AT ALL, but it's working up to the next chapter. Stay with me here people!

* * *

Sarah sighed. She was laying on her bed, alone. So alone.

She was tired. Tired of thinking she was crazy, tired of waiting for something to happen, tired of waiting for her Prince Not-So-Charming.

Ever since she had gotten back from her journey through the labyrinth, she had been flitting, flying, sinking and hoping. For what, she wasn't quite sure. She only knew that she wasn't complete.

She wasn't completely happy, she wasn't completely miserable, she wasn't completely crazy, she wasn't completely fucked up, she wasn't completely _anything. _She was a little bit of everything all jumbled up, and it was driving her insane.

Jareth had offered her the stars, her dreams, and his heart. She had rejected all of them, in order to save Toby. But hadn't she won when she reached the Escher room? She had poured over her actions, his actions, what had it meant?

Had she saved Toby, or had she thrown away her happiness unnecessarily?

Since she had brought Toby back, she had bonded with him (as much as you can bond with a one year old). She had began to take him to the park with her, though she no longer played make-believe. Then again, it's hard to play _**make**_-believe when you no longer _make_ yourself believe; she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Labyrinth, goblins, and Jareth, were real.

But apart from her getting over her angsty-angst-ness about Toby, she was drifting into no man's land. She wasn't moving forward, she wasn't moving back. She was sick of it. Therefore, in her weary state, she could not be blamed for what was about to happen.

* * *


	2. Hello, Jenna

AN- FYI, this mood has taken a 180 degree from the last chapter. I know it seems that I'm bashing Sarah, and I guess I kind of am. I love Sarah, it's just that in a lot of fanfictions she's hopelessly in love with Jareth, even though she didn't even like him that much in the movie (I don't think.) So, here's my take on it!

Argh! This has been sitting on my computer for a while, I just haven't gotten around to posting it. I'm sorry! Wahhh! I don't even have the excuse of blaming my beta, for my wonderfully amazing beta Rusen 'Kiwi' Redhex got this back to me quickly with loads o awesomeness. Speaking of which, go check out her stories!

Disclaimer- _*Insert disbelieving laugh* _Yeah, right.

* * *

"-and it's just so hard!" she finished, ending with a wail. The therapist looked at her strangely. This girl had burst into her office with a gallon of ice cream in hand, demanding an immediate and impromptu session. She was now babbling about someone named Toby, and Jareth, and _goblins._ That's right folks, _goblins. _

The strange girl sniffled while shoveling massive bites of her ice cream into her gaping mouth. This girl was in need of serious help, before she hurt herself or someone else. "Rachel, will you cancel my three o'clock?" the therapist called out to her secretary.

That taken care of, she asked the mysterious girl her name. After learning her name, she looked Sarah up and down, seemingly looking for something. Not finding it, she began her torture, er, questioning.

"Calm down," the therapist (we'll call her Jenna) said soothingly. "Now, tell me what's wrong. _Slowly,_" Jenna emphasized.

Sarah sniffled once more before telling her story. Jenna's eyes slowly widened as she took in this girl's narrative. As she saw it, there were several explanations for her behavior, most of them involving drugs or mental illnesses.

The girl finished her story with, "His codpiece is still haunting me! It was just so huge and sparkly and HUGE!"

Jenna nodded while taking down notes.

She began to look back through her notes. "Well Sarah, let's start with Jareth, as he seems to be a prominent person in your..." Jenna held back the desire to say hallucinations. "...your life."

Sarah nodded. "Who is Jareth to you? Is he a crush, a boyfriend, an ex-boyfriend?" Jenna probed. Sarah looked thoughtful, then somewhat distressed.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I love him and he at least liked me, but I don't think we were really ever together." Jenna nodded slowly.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Probably because he was too busy with kidnapping my little brother and stopping me from completing the labyrinth to commit to a relationship." Sarah commented. Jenna nodded like everything Sarah was saying made sense.

"And this impacted you greatly, I see." Jenna commented. Sarah nodded affirmatively.

"I really loved him. I still love him, even though he is old enough to be my father. Also, all I know about him is that he is the king of the goblins, and he changes clothes so often he must have a wardrobe that could fill up my entire room. But that doesn't matter in the face of true love, right?" Jenna quickly agreed, figuring that it might be safer to agree with the psycho, uh, that is, the patient.

"But are you sure you really love him? Or is it possible it's just a crush?" Jenna questioned. "After all, from what you've told me, it doesn't really sound like you know him well enough to love him. Additionally, is he the type of man you would want to end up with, if he kidnapped your brother?"

Rule number one in dealing with schizos- agree with whatever the patient thinks is reality.

Sarah shook her head rapidly. Jenna looked on in concern; after all, Sarah couldn't afford to lose anymore brain cells.

"No, I most definitely love him." Sarah nodded resolutely.

"Mhmm. Where do your parents play into this? Do they approve of Jareth?" Sarah seemed torn between horror and amusement at Jenna's comment.

"They don't know he even _exists_." Sarah stated.

"How does this make you feel?"

"Well, it would be an interesting meeting, at the very least." Jenna jotted down, 'Avoidance of question. Problems with parents?'

"Do you and your parents get along well?" If Sarah was this crazy, it made sense for her family to be so too.

"We get along okay, I guess. My step-mom is really mean to me though. She actuallymakes me babysit! And my dad never pays attention to me! It's just not enough for him to take me to any plays I want to see, and drive me to school, and get me the presents that I really want! It's just not enough."

Amazingly enough, the parents sounded okay. Despite that, Jenna said, "Okay, that's all the time we have, I have a four o'clock coming in. Let's set up another session, and let's go ahead and bring in your parents, all right?" If nothing else, she could consult them about the best insane asylums in the state.


End file.
